Voca-On
by animelover276
Summary: It is not a K-ON and Vocaloid crossover. Hatsune Miku is the new student at Vocaloid Academy. She meets lots of new friends and a boy named Kaito, who she falls in love with. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Today is my first day at Vocaloid Academy. Yesterday, I had to pass the entrance exam by singing one of my original songs. You see, Vocaloid Academy is focused on singing and encourages kids or teens like me to sing. What song did I sing you ask? Well I sung _World Is Mine_ which is one of my first songs. The one who encouraged me to go here was my older brother, Hatsune Mikuo, who already went here. As soon as I walked in the building, I had no idea where to go. Class is about to start and I don't know where I am.

"Need help?"

I turned around and saw a boy with navy blue hair and eyes. "Yeah." I said. "I'm new here and I don't know my way around."

"I can show you around if you want." he said. I nodded. "I'm Kaito by the way."

"Miku." I said. "Hatsune Miku." Everyone was hanging out in the hallways instead of going to class. I guess that's how high school is. So Kaito took me all around the school: the cafeteria, the courtyard, the library, and the science lab. Then we both walked down the hallway and we reached a door. "Alright this is my homeroom." he said. "I'll see you later then."

"Wait a minute." I said while I looked at the room number. "This is my homeroom too."

"What do you know." said Kaito. We both walked in and there were four students in the class. "What group are you in?" asked Kaito.

You see, the Vocaloid Academy has two groups. You're either a Vocaloid or an UTAUloid. Your class is decided when you take the entrance exam. You may even have classes together since you take the same courses. "I'm a Vocaloid." I said.

"Hey Kaito." said a blonde boy followed by who I think is his twin sister. "Who's this?" she asked.

"This is Hatsune Miku." said Kaito. "She's the new kid."

"Nice to meet you." said the blonde girl. "I'm Kagamine Rin and this is my brother Kagamine Len."

"Yo." said the boy.

"It's a pleasure." I said.

"These two never leave each other's sides and they're really good when it comes to singing duets." said Kaito.

"Got that right." The Kagamine twins said in unison. Soon, the bell rang and everyone filed in. "Everyone I would like you to meet our new classmate." said the teacher**(Gotta think of a name. I need some help here readers.)**. I stood up and said "I'm Hatsune Miku. It's nice to meet you all." I heard whispers as I sat down.

"Hey isn't she Mikuo's sister?"

"I know I've heard that name before."

"Yea he talks about her alot."

I believe alot of people know my brother. Soon, after a few classes, we had lunch. "Hey." I turned and saw a girl with light pink hair walk over to my table. "You're the new girl right?" she asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Well I'm looking for someone to sing a duet with." said the girl. "So will you help me?"

"Sure." I said as I stood up and held out my hand. "I'm Hatsune Miku by the way."

"Megurine Luka." said the girl as she shook my hand. "We haven't seen you in a while Luka." said Rina.

"Yeah how have you been?" asked Len.

"I've been alright." said Luka. "So do you want to go to the studio Miku?" I nodded. "I'll see you guys later." As Luka and I walked down the hallway, I saw a TV screen with her singing. "I like that song you sing." I said. "And you have a good singing voice."

Vocaloid Academy is filled with TVs so you can check out the latest music videos made by the students. We reach the studio and walk in. "Here are the lyrics." said Luka as she handed me a sheaf of paper. "Thanks." "But why did you choose me as your partner?"

"Because." said Luka. "I just thought you were the right person for the job. There's something about you that I like." We both went into the sound box and music played.

_kabosoi hi ga kokoro no hashi ni tomoru  
itsu no ma ni ka moehirogaru netsujou  
watashi no chou fukisoku ni tobimawari  
anata no te ni rinpun o tsuketa_

Few minutes later, we ended the song and Luka and I high-fived each other. "That was great." I said.

"Sure was." said Luka. "You have a cute singing voice."

"Thanks." I said. "We better get to class." Luka nodded as we headed to the last class of the day, and we met up with the twins and Kaito. "How was it?" asked Len.

"Awesome." Luka and I said in unison. Then school was over and I was walking home with Kaito. "So how was your first day?" he asked.

"Great." I said. "Everyone's so nice since they know my brother."

"Kaito-kun!"

We both looked and saw a little black-haired girl running towards us. "Hey Kaai." said Kaito. "How are you?"

"I'm alright." said the girl before she turned to me. "Who are you?"

"My name is Miku." I said. "Do you know that you are just the cutest thing ever?" She is just so freaking adorable I just had to hug her. "By the way how do you know her?"

"I'm her babysitter." said Kaito. My eyes widened. "I had a feeling you thought her babysitter was a girl. Well you were wrong." Kaai went over to Kaito and hugged him. "She's like a little sister to me since I'm an only child."

"Can we get some ice cream Kaito-kun?" asked Kaai. "Please?" She put on a puppy dog face that made her look even cuter. "Fine." said Kaito. "But only until your tutor come to pick you up alright?" Kaai nodded. So we arrived at the park and got ice cream. "So Kaito." I said. "How long have you known Kaai?"

"Since she was two." said Kaito. "Her parents probably hired me since all the other babysitters were busy or something."

"Are your parents friends with hers or something?" I asked.

"You can say that." said Kaito. "Or our dads know each other from work." Then we saw a black car pull up and Kaai got off the bench. "That's my tutor." she said. "Bye Miku-chan and Kaito-kun!" she ran to the car and it drove off. "I better get going." I said as I got up. "Mikuo will be wondering where I am."

"Alright then." said Kaito. "See ya tomorrow then."

"Thanks for the ice cream Kaito." I said before I kissed his cheek and walked off.

Kaito POV

I watched as Miku walked off. I held my cheek with a small blush. She is pretty cute. What the hell are you saying Kaito!? You can't fall in love with her. You just met her. But it's true.

I think I love her.

**(A/N): Sorry if my first Vocaloid Fanfic sucks. In case you didn't know, this is a Miku X Kaito fic plus a little Rin X Len action and probably some Luka X Gakupo action as well. But whatever. It's a romance story. So if you like this chapter. review, favorite and follow and hope to see you all soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Miku POV

I walk through the door to see Mikuo watching football in the living room. "Where were you?" he asked.

"At the park with Kaito and Kaai." I replied while setting my bag on the couch beside him. "Who's Kaai?" he asked. "Oh yeah that little elementary school girl." I look to a table and saw a portrait of me, Mikuo, and our mom and dad. I pick it up and smile. "I miss him too." said Mikuo. "I wonder why Mom blamed you for his death."

"Same here." I said as I shuddered. "I don't want to remember those memories." Mikuo got up and rubbed my shoulders. "Thanks Bro." I said as I leaned back in his chest. "So what's for dinner?"

"I was gonna ask you." said Mikuo. I thought it over for a while before I said "Leeks."

"That's the third time this week." groaned Mikuo. "Won't you ever stop eating them?"

"Mikuo it's leeks." I said. "L-E-E-K-S." I spelled it out for him. "It's my favorite thing in the entire world."

"If you say so." said Mikuo as he went in the kitchen. I put the portrait down and went to my room. I laid on my bed and stared at the ceiling. I start to count off my new friends. Rin, Len, Luka, Kaai, and Kaito. I blushed when I thought about him. "I wonder if he likes me." I said outloud before I start to sing _Romeo And Cinderella_.

_Watashi no koi o higeki no jurietto shinaide  
koko kara tsuredashite_

_sonna kibun yo_

I keep singing until Mikuo calls me for dinner. There's a big bowl of stewed leeks on the table with two plates on each side. I grab a raw leek from the fridge and start nibbling on it. "You like leeks way too much." said Mikuo.

"Sorry can't help it." I said as I smiled. After dinner, Mikuo went to watch more football while I went back to my room to think of another song before going to bed.

That night I had a dream about my past life. I had alot of fun when it was me, Mikuo, Mom, and Dad. Then a big car accident happened and Dad died in the crash. Mom blamed me for what happened and hasn't liked me since. Then she left when Mikuo and I were 13 and we were left to fend for ourselves.

The next day, I woke up before Mikuo, which was weird, so I made waffles. Leek waffles actually. He came downstairs with his pajama pants on and said "Why are you making leek waffles again today? That's the third freaking time this week damn it!"

"Sorry." I said while scratching the back of my head. "I just like leeks so much." After that, Mikuo got his clothes on and we met up with the twins at the school gate. "Hey Miku." said Rin as she high-fived me.

"Yo Mikuo." said Len as he bro fisted Mikuo. "Have you guys seen Kaito or Luka anywhere?"

"I heard he was walking Kaai to school so there's a chance he might be late." said Mikuo.

"Hey you guys." said Luka as she ran over to us with a green-haired girl. "Who's this?" I asked.

"This is Gumi." said Luka. "She's one of my best friends."

"Nice to meet you." said the girl known as Gumi and she bowed. "You too." I said.

"Hey who's the new girl?" I saw a boy with his purple hair in a ponytail walk over and Luka started blushing. "Hey Gakupo." she said.

"Aren't you in my 3rd period?" I asked. "Gakupo right?" The boy nodded. "I'm Hatsune Miku." I said while holding out my hand. "Sorry I'm late." said Kaito as he ran over. "Let me guess." said Gakupo. "You were walking that little elementary girl to school right?"

"How'd you know?" asked Kaito.

"It was obvious." said Mikuo sweatdropping. We walked in the building and we saw mine and Luka's song, _Magnet_, on the screen. "Hey nice voice." said Gumi.

"Thanks." I said.

"Hey you guys wazzup!?" We saw a girl with brown hair stagger over to us holding a bottle of what I hope is water. "Wazzup Kaito!?" she asked as she put an arm around Kaito while everyone sweatdropped. "Who's that?" I asked.

"That's Meiko." said Len. "She has this habit of getting drunk from time to time and won't put down that stupid bottle of sake."

"Len the bottle is not stupid." said the girl known as Meiko as she waved it in his face, making him gag, before turning to me. "Who the hell's this?" she asked.

"This is my little sister Miku." said Mikuo as he introduced me. "Oh so you're Mikuo's little sis huh?" asked Meiko. "I heard you were a slut hanging around with him all the time."

"She's my sister." said Mikuo. "Why the hell would she be a slut?"

"That's what I heard." said Meiko before she walked off. "Will she be ok?" I asked.

"She'll be fine in a while trust me." said Gakupo while sweatdropping. "Actually before class."

"That reminds me." said Kaito. "Has anyone seen Teto?"

"Why have you fallen for her?" asked Gumi.

"I just want her for something." said Kaito. "Be right back." He walked off and around the corner. "Who's Teto you ask?" asked Luka. "She's an UTAUloid. And yes you can create songs with UTAUloids."

"I never knew." I said. We went to class and Kaito came back before the bell rang. "What did she say?" asked Rin. "And what did you ask her?"

"I asked her if she wanted to sing a song with me and she said no." said Kaito. "She said she wanted to create a song that would make the Vocaloids get her attention."

"But why would she?" asked Len. "She's a great singer and all but why?"

"No idea." said Rin.

"Are you talking about Teto?" We turned and saw a girl with dirty blonde hair in a side pony-tail. "Yeah we are."

"That's idiot's acting stupid again." groaned the girl. "Anyway are you Hatsune Miku?" I nodded. "Maybe you and I can talk her out of it. I'm Akita Neru."

"Nice to meet you." I said. "We'll talk her out of it after class."

After class, Neru lead me to another classroom where we saw a girl with dark pink pigtails in the back looking out the window. "Hey Teto." said Neru. Teto looked over and smiled. "Neru I am so glad to see you!" she yelled while hugging Neru. "Yeah yeah." she said. "Listen. Can you stop acting like an idiot?"

"Sorry." said Teto as she let go. "I said no to Kaito because I wanted to sing a song with you and the new girl."

"Why me?" I asked while pointing to myelf.

"I saw that music video you made with Luka." said Teto. "I wanted to create a song with you too."

"Oh well thanks I guess." I said. "So after school?"

"Sure." said Neru.

"Yeah that'll be great." said Teto as me and Neru walked out of the classroom and explained everything to Kaito. "Alright then so she's gonna sing a song with you two?" I nodded.

"It's rare for a Vocaloid to sing with an UTAUloid." said Rin. "You're lucky Miku."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah she mostly sings with Neru." said Len.

"And that's how she got so attached to me." said Neru.

"Sometimes people call her pigtails drills." said Luka.

"Well think about it." said Gumi. "They do look like drills."

"Don't say that in front of her." said Gakupo. "She'll go off on us again an then act like an idiot."

"That's Teto for ya." said Meiko as she waved her bottle of sake in her hand. "God damn it Meiko put the bottle down." said Kaito as he tried to grab it out of her hand. "No way!" she yelled. "You can't have any!"

"Who said he wanted any?" asked Len while sweatdropping. Soon, school was over and I stayed with Neru and Teto. "Alright let's do this!" yelled Teto.

"Ok first I have to tell Mikuo cause he'll get worried." I said before getting out my phone. Soon that was taken care of and we got to work.

**(A/N): I'm pretty sure you guys know what song they'll sing. If you know, please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Miku POV

I got home really late. Teto wouldn't let go of me and she kept saying that she's my number one fan or something. That made Neru sweatdrop. So she dragged Teto back home and I said good-bye to them. "I'm home." I said as I walked through the door.

"Hung out with Teto and Neru?" asked Mikuo.

"Yeah." I said. "How did you know?"

"Heard it from Len."

"Figures." I said. "So what were you doing while I was gone?"

"Just playing video games with Gakupo." said Mikuo.

"Sup Miku." When the hell did Gakupo get here!? I ran in the living room and saw turquoise hair and long purpe hair staring at a TV screen which had Black Ops II or whatever. "When the-how the-what the-" I stammered.

"Yeah I was staying quiet the whole time." said Gakupo.

"What the crap!?" I asked. The boys shrugged while I walked to my room speechless.

"He's not the only one who's here."

I turn to the window to see the twins sitting on a branch. "What the-" I said.

"Yeah we decided to hang out here." said Len as he tightened his ponytail.

"Sorry for barging in like this." said Rin. "Gakupo begged us. Kaito, Luka, and Gumi are here. They're just in the kitchen making dinner."

"WHAT!?" I run downstairs to the kitchen where I see Luka and Gumi reading a cookbook while Kaito was checking the temperature on the oven. "What the hell!?" I asked.

"Sorry Miku." said Gumi. "But Mikuo invited us over."

"I'm gonna kill him." I said through gritted teeth.

"By the way where are your parents?" Kaito asked, making me freeze. "Oh they're out of the country." I lied. "They'll be back next week."

"Oh." said Gumi. "Well sorry for barging in like this."

"It's alright." I said. Soon, dinner was ready and everyone gathered. "Thank God I'm starved." said Len.

"You're always hungry." said Rin as she giggled.

Dinner was noisier than it usually is. First off, Luka asked the twins if they were dating or not, and of course they said no. Of course we all knew that was a lie since they're so close. "Come on Len." said Mikuo. "Just ask her out already."

"But she's my sister!" yelled Len as he stood up while Rin was blushing super red. Even her bow turned pink a little. "You need to ask Luka out Gakupo." said Mikuo.

"Wait what!?" asked Gakupo as he and Luka blushed. I giggled a bit. "I never knew you liked Luka."

"I don't!" yelled Gakupo. "Well not in that way."

"Then why are you blushing?" asked Gumi.

"Cause it was a random thing to ask!" yelled Gakupo.

"That reminds me." said Rin. "Kaito why are you sitting next to Miku?" Everyone turned to us. "She's right." said Luka. "Is there something going on between you two?" Now it was my turn to blush. I dropped my fork and stared at the floor. "Well?" asked Gumi.

"There's nothing going on between us." I said quickly while my face got redder. Everyone exchanged looks. "We know." said Rin.

"You're lying." Len finished her sentence. I guess twins have a habit of doing that. "Aw little Miku's growing up." cooed Mikuo.

"Shut up!" I almost yelled.

"Chill we were only kidding." said Luka.

Luka POV

Yeah right like we are.

Miku POV

Later, everyone left and Kaito was the last one to leave. "See ya tomorrow." he said as the door closed.

"You have a thing for him don't you?" asked Mikuo.

"Shut up." I said with a blush. "What about you? Don't you have a girlfriend?"

"I used to like Rin but then figured out that she was dating Len." he said before his phone rang. "Yello?" he asked.

"I AM NOT DATING LEN!" I heard Rin screaming at him.

"Keep telling yourself that." said Mikuo before he hung up. I sweatdropped. "So they are dating?" I asked before my phone rang. "Miku don't agree with him!" Rin yelled at me. "I'm not." I said.

"Finally someone who says we're not dating." she said relieved.

"Wait so you are dating?" I asked.

"NO!"

"Rin give me the phone." I heard Len in the distance and they were both fumbling over who gets it. "Miku I would never date my sister." Looks like Len got the phone.

"Keep telling yourself that." I said before I hung up. "So you're in the Kagamine Twincest fanclub?" Mikuo asked me.

"Hell yeah I'm in the fanclub." I said as I high-fived him. The next day we met up with a pari of blushing twins. "Someone explain please?" asked Teto.

"Simple." said Gumi. "We're all convinced that Rin and Len are dating."

"You are!?"

"No!"

"Len just ask her out already." the boys said in unison.

"Please date Len." the girls and I said to Rin. "Hey is that the bell?" she asked.

"There's no bell." said Kaito.

"I hear it too." said Len. "Let's go Rin."

"Yeah good idea." said Rin as she and Len ran inside. We exchanged looks. "He'll ask her out for sure." we said in unison.

"Who will ask her out?" We all turned and saw Neru and her brother Nero. "I have a feeling your talking about the twins." he said.

"We all believe that Len will ask out Rin." I said.

"She's right." said Luka. "Twincest isn't wrong if it's Kagamine."

"That's true." said Mikuo. "We're placing the bet all around the school."

"That's cool." said Neru. "Can we join in on the fun?"

"Sure." I said. "We need alot of help to get the twins together." In Art, we were creating posters for anyone to help us try to get the twins together. I believe that everyone in Vocaloid Academy believes in twincest.

**(A/N): If you believe in Kagamine Twincest and you're proud of it, I will honor you for the rest of my life. Kagamine Twincesters for life! Stay tuned.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Miku POV

At lunch the next day, I can't help but notice a girl with white hair sitting at a table alone. "Who's that?" I asked while pointing to her.

"Oh that's Yowane Haku." said Luka. "She's a girl who gets picked on alot."

"Why's that?"

"It's because she was born with albinism." said Meiko. "All of the kids pick on her because of that."

"It's cause she's different from the rest of us." said Len. "She has a brother named Piko but he ignores her just the same."

"But that's." I said before I stood up. "Absurd!" I finally found the word. "I'm gonna go talk to her." I walked over to the table and half of the kids stared at me. "Hey." I said as I sat down across from her. Haku ignores me and looks at the floor. I tried to bring up a conversation. "You know, I'm not the kind of person who would judge others based on what they look like." That didn't work. "Where are you friends?" I asked.

I was gonna give up right there and then until

"I don't have any."

Whoa she talked. She still just stared at the floor sucking on her juice box. "I see." I said before I held out my hand. "Why don't we become friends?" Her eyes turned from the floor to me. "But I'm different." she said.

"I don't care." I said. "You're still a person. I don't care if you're born with albinism that's just you." She stares at me still. I smile and said "Let's be friends Haku." She was about to say no until she slowly sets her hand on mine. "Sure."

"I'm Miku." I said. "I heard that you had a brother named Piko." Haku nodded. "But I bet he doesn't care." she said. "I just see him walk away whenever he sees me."

"I'll try talking to him." I said as I stood up. "I'll see what's up." Haku looked up. "Thanks. . . . .Miku." I smile beore walking back to my table. "I'm gonna take to Piko." I said. "What does me look like?"

"Just look for a white P." said Rin. "And someone with blue and green eyes. Right eye is green; Left eye is blue."

"Got it." I said before I left the cafeteria. I walked down the hall looking for someone with white hair. Then I see some guy with a white P on his head and with his right eye green and hsi left eye is blue. "Hey are you Piko?" I asked while walking over.

"Yeah why?" he asked before I grab his arm. "We have to talk." I said. "Come with me." I drag him away to a near by janitor's closet. "What's up?" he asked.

"Don't give me that." I said, making him look confused. "It's about Haku. Don't pretend you don't know." He looked down when I said her name. "What about her?" he asked.

"I know you two are siblings."

"We're not really related." said Piko. "I'm actually her step-brother."

"Whatever." I said. "She's still your sister. I heard from her that you've been ignoring her when she needs help." He still looked at the floor. "It's her problem." he said. "I have nothing to do with it."

"No it's not." I stomp my foot. "It doesn't matter if it's your problem or not, you still have to help her with this stuff! Now tell me why you're actually ignoring her, cause I know that's an excuse." He looks up with a slightly shocked face, then he looks down again. "I wanted to help her." he said. "But I was embarrassed." When he said that, he slightly blushed. "I was afraid my friends wouldn't talk to me again."

"So that's it." I said before I looked out to the hallway. "What's more important: Your friends or your family?" He looks up, still blushing. We both walk out and his friends were waiting for us. "Now go talk to your sister." I said while pointing down the hall. He started walking until I said. "Start running!"

"Ok!" he yells nervously before running.

"What's up?" asked one of his friends. "When did Piko have a sister?"

"Step-sister really." I said. "It's about time he went and talked to her." I walked back to the cafeteria and saw Piko standing in front of Haku. "Do it Piko." I whispered.

Haku POV

We both stayed silent and I saw Miku at the doorway. That means she talked to him. _Thanks Miku_ I thought. I saw Piko hold his hand out with a blush on his face. "Come on Sis." he said. I look up and saw that he was looking straight at me. I couldn't help but smile as I took his hand and stood up.

"Yeah."

"Woohoo!"

We both heard Miku cheer for joy and half of the cafeteria stared at her. She looked around and scratched the back of her head while sweatdropping. Piko and I walk out of the cafeteria and head for the courtyard. "Hey Haku." he said. "Do you hate me?" I turned to him. "No why?" I asked.

"Because I abandoned you." he said with his bangs shielding his eyes. I looked at the ground. "I never thought of it that way." I said. "I know that you wanted to stick up for me, but you couldn't. Is that right?" Piko nodded. "Oh." I kissed his cheek before standing up. "Well at least you care for me huh." I said as he looked up with a blush on his face. Uh yeah." he said.

"So I'll see you later then." I said. Piko nodded before I walked away.

Kids were in the hallway either going to class, going to lunch, or just having free time. I was on my way to class until Lily and her gang tripped me, making me fall and my books scattered everywhere. Everyone laughed and Lily said "How's your day freak?"

"Mine great how's yours?" I asked sarcasitcally.

"It's been alright." she said while looking at her nails. "That is, until I ran into you. Why don't you go back to the planet you came from?"

"Hey!"

I looked and saw Miku and her gang and everyone stared. "Why don't you leave her alone?" she asked, making everyone gasp. When Lily saw that Kaito boy, she couldn't help but squeal. "Kaito-kun I'm so glad you're here!" she yelled while running towards him with her arms stretched out. He moved aside and she crashed into another kid, making us all laugh.

Miku walked towards me and held out her hand. "You ok?" she asked. I nodded while I took her hand and she helped me get my books. "Thanks." I said as I stood up.

"It's nothing." said Miku. "That's what friends do right?" I smiled then nodded. "Anyway where's Piko?"

"He's in the courtyard." I said.

"Thanks." she said before she ran off.

Miku POV

I have to check with Piko to make sure she talked to him. I walked in the courtyard to see him sitting on a bench while reading. "Hey." I said as I sat next to him. He looked over at me. "Hey."

"Did you talk to Haku?"

"Yeah." I shuffled my feet for a bit until he said "You know why she's picked on?"

"It's because she has albinism right?" Piko nodded. "There aren't that many people with albinism so everyone thinks it's strange. Besides she's not the only getting picked on by the school." I turn to him. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that Mom hates her too." Piko started to explain. It turns out that Haku's real dad killed himself because of her albinism, and her mom blamed her for it. So she got married to Piko's dad. But then he killed her because she gave birth to, in his opinion, something that didn't belong in the world. So then he started to abuse both Haku and Piko. Then he was arrested and they both started to live with their aunt. "And that's it." he finished, while I sat there wide-eyed. "I don't believe it."

"I'm not making this up." said Piko. "Ask Haku and she'll tell you the same thing." Right after he said this, I couldn't help but hug him. "I know how you feel." I said. "It happened to me too. And Mikuo." I stood up before saying "By the way, I'm Miku."

"Hatsune Miku."

**(A/N): Yes I know Haku and Piko aren't really siblings, but I like to do that with Vocaloids/Utauloids: I make them step-siblings. If you like this chapter, review, favorite, and follow and I'll see you guys next time. This is animelover276 signing out.**


	5. Operation: Save Miku

Chapter 5

Operation: Save Miku!

To all Vocaloid fans, listen up!

An evil person or group of people are deleting Miku videos off of YouTube by claiming copyright infringement. I will NOT sit idly by and watch as our #1 Virtual Diva is stolen away from us. Please, do what you can to save her! If you own a YT account, please download and repost Miku's videos with the tag "Save Miku". If you do not have an account, please help spread awareness. Make fanart or FanFictions with "Save Miku" in the title. Whoever is deleting Miku's videos has declared war. Do not let them win.

I am posting this to all of my stories, something I don't usually do, but this is a crisis. We need to defeat this troll, and find out who they really are. Don't just let Miku die. Fight for her.

-animelover276


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Rin POV

Later that afternoon, Miku was walking home with me and Len. Somehow, I can' shake the feeling that we were being watched/stalked. Len froze as his eyes widened. "Rin please tell me she's not behind me." he said. "Please tell me she's not behind me." He kept repeating that sentence until I figured out who he meant. I slightly turned my head and saw _her_ around the corner. "Let's go." I said while walking faster.

"Why who is that?" asked Miku as she turned her head. Len put a hand on her shoulder. "Just ignore her. Let's go Rin." I nodded as we all ran home and I locked the door. "Is she there?" asked Len. I looekd through the peephole and saw a pair of big red beady eyes. I jumped back and close the curtain before going up to Len's room. We lock the door, lock the window, and close the curtains. "Can you guys explain what's going on?" asked Miku.

"Well." I said. "That was-" Len put a hand over my mouth. "She might hear you." he whispered. I nodded before starting again. This time I whisper. "That was Sukone Tei. She's an UTAUloid, meaning she goes to our school."

"And she's a freaking psycho." said Len.

"How so?" asked Miku.

"Well." Len scratched the back of his head. "It's something like-how can I explain it-"

"Basically she's Len's number one fangirl/stalker." I butted in.

"Exactly." said Len.

"But she's just a fangirl." said Miku. "Can't you handle her like the rest?"

"That's where the how can I explain it part come in." said Len. "Unlike most fangirls, she stalks me 24/7."

"She's not like other fangirls." I said. "She's scarier."

"How so?"

"That's where the psycho part comes in." I said. "Whenever she sees a girl flirting with Len-"

"And which you know I don't flirt back." interrupted Len.

"She just has this urge to kill them." I finished while Miku's eyes widened. "She actually kills them?" she asked.

"Not really." I said. "Speaking of urges, there's this other thing you ned to know about her."

"It's too disturbing." said Len.

"In that case I don't wan to hear it." said Miku.

"No you have to, no matter how much you don't want to." said Len. Well this other thing she does is- Rin would you demonstrate?"

"No!" I yelled.

"Well I don't want to say it." said Len.

"Why would I want to do that." I said.

"Well why don't you say it!?"

"No way!"

"What is it?" asked Miku. Len turned to me. "Please do it?" he asked.

"Do what?" asked Miku, but Len ignored her. "Please Rin."

"No." I said. "I'm not doing it."

"What does Tei do alot?" asked Miku.

"She masturbates in freaking public." Len and I said that in unison before covering our mouths while blushing. "We said that loud." said Len. "Damn."

"Now I see why you didn't want to demonstrate." said Miku.

"You see why people avoid her?" I asked.

"But wait." said Miku. "She has albinism doesn't she?"

"Yeah and we just listed the reasons people don't pick on her." said Len.

"You should go home Miku." I said. "It's getting late." Miku stood up, grabbed her bag, and walked out of the door saying "Thanks for warning me about her." She closed the door and we said "We never warned her."

Miku POV

I walked out of the Kagamine house feeling kind of embarrassed and scared because of this crazy UTAUloid chick. I walk on the street I live and hear "What were you doing with my Lenny?" I turned around and saw none other than Sukone Tei standing right flipping behind me. "Uh." I said.

"What were you doing with him?" she asked while I saw her somehow have a butcher knife in her hand.

"We just talked." I said. "That's all." I started to walk away until she said "I know you're lying."

"No I'm not." I said. "He, Rin, and I just talked." I started to walk faster and she said "Really?"

"Yes." I said walking as fast as I could, trying to not let her see I was running.

"Are you scared?"

"No not at all." I said while giving her a fake laugh. I reach my door, run inside, slam the door, and locked it five times. "What happened?" asked Mikuo.

"Just met the scariest person in the school." I said as I hugged him. He patted my head and said "So you met Tei."

"She's scary." I said as I hugged him tighter. I heard a knock on the door and hid upstairs. "Chill it's only Kaito." I heard Mikuo yell.

"You better not be lying." I said as I walked downstairs. I saw Kaito at the door with a confused face. "You lied to her?"

"It's a long story." said Mikuo.

"Anyway who did you think I was?" asked Kaito. I shuddered before I said "Tei." We all stayed silent. "So you met Tei." he said.

"That's what I said." said Mikuo. I nodded before crying, making them both freeze. "Whatever we did we're sorry!" they both yelled in unison. I shook my head and they calmed down a little. I clutched onto Mikuo's sleeve and said "I'm scared of Tei."

"Why's that?" asked Kaito.

"She followed me home with a _butcher knife_." I said now crying harder. "I thought she was gonna stab me with it." Kaito and Mikuo hugged me and said "She does that all the time."

"She even did it to me." said Kaito. "It kinda creeped me out."

Later, Kaito went back home and Mikuo and I went up stairs to get some sleep. "Hey Mikuo can I sleep with you?" I asked. "I'm scared to sleep alone." I don't think he'll mind since we used to sleep together when we were kids.

"Not a chance."

I'm heartbroken. "But." he continued. "Since I don't want Tei to kill you in your sleep I'll allow it. Just this once." I smiled and hugged him before we went to his room.

**Me: Hey guys if you don't know Tei, then I suggest you look her up. What the twins said about her is true. Now I know that Rin and Len are actually mirror images but I like to picture them as siblings and lovers(I know it's weird but it's my opinion). Back to the point, Tei is a scary chick. Go on Youtube and look up _Declare War On All Vocaloids by Tei_. It's a scary song. So if you like this chapter, review, follow, favorite and I'll see you guys next time.**


End file.
